Amanda's Teddy
by FionaFiPhillips
Summary: Amanda Keeps An Old Teddy Bear That John Wanted To Throw Away, Mandy Finds Out That This Is Not An Ordinary Teddy Bear..  Takes Place After SAW II
1. Chapter 1  An Old Teddy Bear

**Amanda's Teddy**

_Author's Note: Got The Idea From "Return Of Teddy" An So Weird Fanfic By "Rockerbaby"_

_Takes Place after SAW II_

**AMANDA YOUNG AND ALL OTHER SAW CHARACTERS BELONG TO TWISTED PICTURES**_  
><em>_**_**_

_**Chapter 1 - An Old Teddy Bear**_

_Amanda was going through some of john's things since john told her to clean out some old things he didn't want anymore  
><em>

_she grabed all that was there and went to see what john wanted and what he didn't_

Amanda showed a picture of him and jill on thier wedding day "Yes i want that, the other stuff just pitch it" amanda saw a cute teddy bear

"What about this?" john saw the teddy "No you can have it if you like" amanda smiled "it looks like the teddy i once had when i was a child"

_"i'll keep it" john smiled "okay, but remember to throw the other stuff out tomorrow night"_

"_Okay" Amanda smiled, the teddy bear was really dirty, Amanda threw it in the washer for the night and went to bed_

_In the morning, amanda got the teddy out of the dryer it came out looking alot better all sprakly and new looking_

_Amanda put the teddy on her bed and went to check on john._

_"How you doing?" Amanda asked "Just fine, working on a idea for a trap" amanda smiled "oh let me see"_

_just then they both heard something fall over_

_"I'll go see what that was" John nodded_

_Amanda saw that one of the traps have fallen over, she went and picked it up, it was strange cause none of the traps never fall over._

_night came fast and amanda was ready for bed, she said good night to john and headed for bed, she turned the lights out and tried to get some sleep_

_30 mins later things sounded like they were falling over and she was hearing starnge growling noises_

_Amanda quickly turned on the lights, the noise stoped, she looked around and saw no one, she couldn't figuare it out._

_when she layed back down for sleep, the teddy was no where to be seen._


	2. Chapter 2  Where Did Johnny Go?

**Chapter 2 - "Where Did Johnny Go?"**

_In the morning Amanda woke up to find John missing_

_she looked everywhere but no sight of him._

_maybe he went to the store amanda thought to her self._

_An hour has passed amanda was freaking out, she quickly calls Jill_

_the phone rings and Jill picks up "Hello" Jill, it's me amanda, is john over there with you?_

_"No, i haven't seen him in weeks, amanda what's wrong?, you seem scared"_

_Amanda panics "i haven't seen him since i woke up this morning"_

_Jill sighs "okay amanda just calm down, i'm coming over"_

_amanda sighs "okay"_

_(40 mins later)_

_Amanda see's Jill coming to the door she runs over and opens it_

_"Where were you?, it's been almost an hour!"_

_"Amanda calm down, come with me and sit down"_

_amanda does as Jill says_

_"Okay, now when was the last time you saw him?"_

_amanda wimpers "last night"_

_Jill smiles "calm down, maybe he just went to get supplies for a trap or some food, i'm sure he's fine"_

_Amanda takes a deep breath and tries to calm down_

_Jill smiles "that's it" jill's smile quickly faded_

_Amanda see's it "What's wrong?"_

_Jill points at what she's looking at_

_as Amanda turns her head she saw what made Jill stare in space, it was a giant teddy bear with red eyes!_


	3. Chapter 3  The Chase

**Chapter 3 - "The Chase"**

_John sit tied up in a closet, trying to esape, he knew that the giant teddy bear would kill amanda and he needed to figure a way out!_

_(mean while..)_

_Amanda starts freaking out "What is that thing?"_

_Jill nods "i don't know but we need to get outta' here"_

_the giant teddy bear starts forming a beam of light_

_Jill grabs amanda's hand and starts running, hoffman came through the door and smiles "He...aaayyy!"_

_Jill knocks him over "MOVE!"_

_Hoffman looks back as Jill runs "What's wrong with you?"_

_by that time it was too late for hoffman the beam of light hit hoffman as it blew him threw the roof_

_Amanda and Jill watched as he flew up, up and away till they didn't see him anymore_

_"RUN!" Amanda screams_

_The giant teddy bear starts chasing them, The place shaked as the evil teddy bear ran_

_"What are we gonna do?" amanda cries "I Don't know!" Jill runs till they hit Jiggy's gas house_

_the both of them started to cough, there was still a bit of gas in there from last time amanda was in this place_

_the teddy bear caught up with them and he also started to cough the evil teddy bear got dizzy as he hit the floor_

_Amanda and Jill made it back to Jiggy's lair, there they found that the bear wasn't chasing them any longer_

_"Where is it?" Jill asked, amanda turned on the camera's till she saw it lying on the floor in the gas house_

_"There!" amanda points to the screen_

_"Maybe the gas killed it" Jill said hopefully_

_Mandy and Jill started to hear tumping sounds_

_"what is that?" asked Jill_

_Amanda walked over to the closer and opened it, out John fell_

_"John!"amanda cries_

_Jill unties the rope that was around his hands_

_"Where were you!" asked amanda "a giant teddy bear tied me up and threw me in this closet!"_

_All three of them started to feel the room shake as Amanda and Jill helped John to his feet "We need to get moving" Amanda said._


	4. Chapter 4 Killing The Teddies

**Chapter 4 - "Killing The Teddies"**

_They run as fast as they can but no matter how fast they run the teddy bear catches up with 'em_

_hoffman screams on his way down, he breaks threw the roof and lands ontop of the evil giant teddy bear  
>as the teddy bear hits the ground<em>

_John finds a frying pan and starts hitting the bear over the head with it as many times as possible till he got tired_

_Jill finds rope and tires the bears hands together_

_Amanda's eyes bugged out "Guys, we have another problem"_

_"How can it be any worse..then.." they all thought it was over but they were wrong before them was standing another giant teddy bear!_

_This one had fire powers, the teddy bear started his Magical Wizard Teddy Powers_

_Hoffman got up and shook his head "What a trip"_

_the teddy bear threw a fire ball at hoffman as he blasted away!_

_Amanda, John and Jill ran for thier lifes as the bear threw all kinds of fire balls!_

_Amanda screamed "What are we gonna do!"_

_John thinks hard "run outside!"_

_they all ran outside, the teddy bear followed them as people in the streets started to scream_

_john yells "run back inside!" they all ran as fast as possible when they got in john locked the door!_

_the teddy bear tried so hard to come back in but it didn't work_

_the bear walked down the street as the amry came by and shot it to death_

_the other evil teddy was still in dreamland_

_Jiggy took him and locked him in a trap_

_as the trap went off it killed the evil teddy bear and there was nothing left of it's body._


	5. Chapter 5 Only A Dream

**Chapter 5 - "Only A Dream"**

_They all cheered as the Evil Teddy blew up in pieces_

_hoffman walked up to them in burnt clothes as smoke filled the air_

_John looks at hoffman "are you alright?"_

_"i think so" hoffman bent over and threw up "i'm going home" hoffman said as he walked out the door_

_Jill looked at john "do you need anything at the store?" John noded "i'll go with you"_

_John smiled at amanda "i'm going to the store be back in half an hour"_

_amanda noded she watched as the two of them left_

_when she turned around another evil teddy bear jumped in front of her and growled with red eyes and sharp looking teeth as she screamed_

_Amanda woke as she gasped for breathe she took a look around to see where she was at, when she realized she was in her bed she turned on the light_

_she covered her face with her hands, her face was covered in sweat_

_"Thank god" she thought to herself "It was only a dream!"_

_Amanda went to check on john and saw that he was asleep, amanda smiled and closed the door_

_when she got back to her bed she saw the teddy bear on her bed, she picked it up, went over to the trash, and threw it away._

**THE END**


End file.
